


I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: When We're Together [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can think of it as a challenge.” He said.  “Erin Strauss never backs down from a challenge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> 5/1/2010 This is not AU! It’s written for [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/)**citymusings** ’ drabble request of **Rossi/Strauss, slightly more canon, out on a date**. It got long but when these two get to talking something interesting always pops up. Also, I don’t know how old Pleasures is but I'm using it for this story anyway. This is **#1** in the **When We're Together** series. I have to keep things separated in my head so I name everything.

He pulled his convertible up the driveway and cut the engine. The car was quiet now, Dean Martin no longer crooning. He looked at her but she looked straight ahead. If there had been more awkward moments in his life he couldn’t think of one right now. Dave cleared his throat.

“This is your house. That’s why I stopped the car.”

“I had a nice time tonight.” She said, still not looking at him.

“Usually when a woman says something like that, she manages to look me in my face. And she also doesn’t sound so surprised.”

“Well…” She looked at him.

“Erin, if you thought my company would be undesirable then why did you ask me?”

“We used to have fun together. So much has changed since then but I honestly didn’t know who else to ask.”

“Not much has changed.” Dave replied.

“You have gray in your temples now.” She reached up to caress his sideburns, smiling some.

“Well, there is that, but I think it’s sexy and distinguished.”

She didn’t say anything, her hand falling back into her lap.

“Not much has changed, Erin.”

“You don’t think? We’re light years apart now. How do you think Aaron Hotchner and the team would react if they knew we were out tonight?”

“Why do you think I care?” He asked.

“They're like your family. Don’t you share everything?”

“Show me a family that shares everything and I’ll show you a very rich therapist.”

Erin smirked and Dave pointed at her.

“Aha, there it is.”

“What?” She asked.

“I knew I could make you smile. You should do that more often. One thing that hasn’t changed is how that makes me feel.”

“David…”

“Hmm?”

“We’re enemies, working for two different agendas.”

“Says who?” Dave asked.

“You know who.”

“No,” He shook his head. “I don’t.”

“You said it once.” Erin replied. “You’ve said it more than once.”

“Sometimes I'm hotheaded.”

“Sometimes?”

“Look, I'm not saying we’re going to hold hands around the campfire and sing Kumbaya but we’re grownups. I think we can be civil to each other; we did rather well this evening. Admit it, you had a good time tonight.”

“Contrary to what some people believe, I hate those dinners.” She said.

“I didn’t mean the dinner, I think you know that.”

“Hmm, that’s an interesting thought.”

“You can think of it as a challenge.” He said. “Erin Strauss never backs down from a challenge.”

“And David Rossi rarely follows the rules.”

“That’s why I'm lovable.” He grinned.

“I have no response for that one.” Erin put her hand on the car handle. “Do you still enjoy scotch?”

“I do.” Dave nodded.

“You can come in and have a glass.”

“Hold on; don’t move.”

Dave got out of the car, went around to Erin’s side, and opened the door. When he offered her his arm she took it.

“I have an idea.” He said as they walked up onto the porch.

“I'm listening.” She unlocked her security door. A four number code got them inside the front door.

“Lets just be Erin and David when we’re together. Rossi and Strauss are not allowed; sometimes they're more trouble than they’re worth. What do you say?”

“I'm trying to wrap my mind around the when we’re together part.”

“Its not that difficult…we’re together now.”

Erin nodded as Dave followed her into the den. He sat down on the couch as she poured him a glass of Johnnie Walker Blue. She made herself a perfect Harvey Wallbanger before joining him.

“Alright, I’d like that.”

“Well if you like it, I love it.” He inhaled the scent of the scotch and her perfume. All these years later and she still wore Pleasures. Dave bought a bottle for his third wife once but she refused to wear it. She suspected it reminded him of another woman. She sent the bottle crashing to the floor the night she left him. His house smelled like Erin for a week. “Where are your children, Erin?”

“They’re hardly children anymore.” She replied. “Nora is 24 years old now; she's working on her Masters degree. Mary Kate just graduated from Tulane and she’s in Barcelona for the summer before going to back to New Orleans for graduate school. Ted will be turning 17 next month and he’s about to enter his senior year at Georgetown Day. He and his father have taken the summer to do some traveling together. The divorce hit him the hardest since he’s still home with us. I really…” She stopped.

“What?” Dave asked sipping his drink.

“Am I talking to David or Agent Rossi?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“A legitimate one.” Erin said.

“You're talking to David. I don’t discuss personal conversations with anyone. You know that about me. Is Ted alright?”

“He’s fine. Everything is fine.”

“Except that you're alone.” He said.

“I'm sure that you’ve heard that Eli and I are divorcing. What you may not have heard is that it was my choice. It’s amicable, I guess, as amicable as divorce can be. He doesn’t want our marriage to end but I'm ready to move on. It’s not something I feel the need to discuss in depth.”

“We don’t have to talk. We can just…sit. We can enjoy our drinks; we can do anything you want to do.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“You are a pain in the ass woman!” Rossi feigned exasperation. “I'm being nice to you because you have expensive liquor and a pretty smile. Are you happy now?”

Erin laughed. She leaned forward and kissed him. She had no earthly idea why she’d done that but it was all Dave needed. In a matter of seconds she was in his arms and it was on. She made the first move…he would be sure to remind her in the morning just in case he woke up with Strauss and not Erin. Right now though he wasn’t thinking about sleep or waking up. Something else entirely was on his mind and from the way she was pushing his clothes off he knew they were on the same page. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

***

  



End file.
